


Mongrel

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Mary H.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has his first genetic scan.</p><p>Written by Mary H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mongrel

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Challenge Phrase: "...the hidden dangers of diversity..."

Title: Mongrel  
Author: Mary H.  
Rating: G  
Description: Spock has his First Genetic Scan  
Writing Challenge Phrase: "...the hidden dangers of diversity..."

 

Ambassador Sarek analyzed the results of his son's genetic scan along with the geneticist. After studying the data for a while the geneticist said, "It appears that he is going to be more Vulcan than human. Where you and your wife are similar, he inherited her genes, and where you differ, he inherited your genes. Nonetheless he is a genetic mixture and possesses a diversity of genes from both parents.”

"Where possible, we decided to let our son's genetic composition occur naturally, and let random factors control the combination of the genes he received at conception. We did not want a controlled and engineered genetic combination, but one that more closely reflects that which is inherent in both of us," replied Sarek.

"Our child should have some of the good, and the bad genes we both have. As they say on Earth, warts and all," said Amanda, conscious that both of the men were looking at her trying to discern the meaning of the idiom.

"Then you will have a genetically diverse and unique specimen that will have some undesirable genetic traits.”

"Hopefully a diversity and uniqueness which can forward the betterment of all," replied Sarek.

"A diversity is not better in and of itself, Sarek. The hidden dangers of diversity lie in the assumption that, that which is diverse is necessarily good or better. Diversity for the sake of being different or diverse has no value," replied the geneticist.

“More often I have observed that what is diverse is assumed to be bad or worse, not assumed to be better as you claim. Purebreeding for the sake of purity has no value either," said Sarek.

"You assume that what has evolved naturally did so randomly. However, natural selection favors that which is best able to survive. The purebred Vulcan has genetic traits that are best suited for our planet. Likewise, the same can be said for Lady Amanda and her planet. Your son will have a combination of genes not as well suited for either planet as a purebred specimen will have," said the geneticist.

Sarek was about to reply, but Amanda spoke first saying, "You forget that extinction is part of natural selection too. The idea that what occurs naturally is better is nonsense. Where would we be without technology and intelligent species intervention to alter many naturally occurring events? Both of our races would probably be extinct. Some plague would have wiped us out long ago. Intervention has probably prevented extinction from occurring. My son may have the best of both worlds or the worst of them. He may be immune to some Vulcan diseases because his human genes will protect him. On the other hand, he may be susceptible to some human diseases to which Vulcans are immune. Who is to say? If Vulcan medicine does not work for him, perhaps human medicine will. We may find that there is a dearth of treatments available to him or a doubling of the number of treatments available due to his belonging to two races. Let us hope he becomes the best of what both worlds have to offer."

With this the geneticist said, "You have made a logical statement, Lady Amanda. Diversity and pureness are neither good nor bad on their own merits, rather they should be judged by what they produce. And that has yet to be determined.”

Sarek did not see the necessity of responding anymore. He once again recalled why marrying her "was the logical thing to do."


End file.
